ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10)
Story Vilgax is standing in the middle of the park, with TV crews setting up around the edges. Vilgax: Yes. It’ll be nice to have a captive audience to watch me pummel that pathetic human to the ground. John: (yelling) The pathetic human who blew your ship up with you on it. (Vilgax turns, to see John standing on a hillside, above him. Vilgax: You took longer than I expected to come. John: I got lost. I couldn’t find where you parked your ship. Is it new? Vilgax: Let’s skip this part, and go to where I gain revenge on you, and take the Omnitrix once and for all. John: Fine. Let’s start. (John slaps down the Omnitrix) Jetray: Jetray! Jetray takes to the air, and fires a neuroshock at Vilgax. Vilgax raises his arms, and his muscles expand. The neuroshock hits, barely leaving a mark. Jetray: Okay. That won’t, ah! Vilgax had jumped, and was right above him. Vilgax hammers his arms into Jetray, sending him into the ground, creating a crater. Vilgax lands, and turns to the crater. Cannonbolt comes out it, hitting Vilgax head on. Vilgax: (growls) Looks like you’ve learned some new tricks. Cannonbolt: You haven’t seen anything yet. Cannonbolt comes rolling back around, and Vilgax swings his arms, hammering them into Cannonbolt, and forcing his shell open. Vilgax goes to punch him, when Cannonbolt hits the Omnitrix. He becomes Goop, and Vilgax’s fist causes him to splatter all over the place. Then, the Anti-Gravity Projector gathers all the slime back, and Goop reforms. Vilgax: Seems all you can do is stay on the defensive. Goop: That won’t last long. (Hits Omnitrix.) Four Arms: Four Arms! Four Arms claps his hands, creating a sonic boom that hits Vilgax. He raises his arms, and is pushed back slightly. Vilgax lowers his arms, and Four Arms was right there, and punches him in the face. Vilgax stumbles back, and Four Arms follows, sucker punching Vilgax in the stomach, then uppercuts him. Four Arms goes to attack again, but Vilgax recovers and blocks it, punching Four Arms and knocking him down. Four Arms tries to get up, but Vilgax kicks him, preventing his movement. Vilgax goes to hammer his arms into Four Arms, when he hits the Omnitrix and vanishes. Vilgax: Can’t hide from me. (A blue blur passes by, and Vilgax turns. XLR8 comes and punches him in the face, then pulls back to a good distance. XLR8 then hits the Omnitrix, going Shocksquatch.) Shocksquatch: Your turn to go down. Shocksquatch fires a mouth lightning bolt, which hits Vilgax straight in the chest, as he turns to face Shocksquatch. Vilgax was unfazed, however, and charges at Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch charges his fist with lightning, and the two swing, their fists colliding. A small explosion occurs, and Shocksquatch flies back. Vilgax was walking forward, his body still being shocked by the attack. Vilgax: Did you really think that you could outmatch me in strength. Vilgax goes to punch Shocksquatch, and Shocksquatch turns, hitting the Omnitrix. He shifts to Terraspin, and Vilgax’s fist bounces off Terraspin’s shell, knocking him back. Terraspin spins around, slapping Vilgax with his flipper hand. Terraspin jumps and retracts his head, releasing a powerful wind blast at Vilgax. Vilgax is slightly pushed back, but charges through and punches Terraspin. Terraspin flies back, his flipper hand accidentally hitting the Omnitrix. Where Terraspin was, an Appoplexian stands up. Rath: RATH! WHOA! I’M LUCCI? Vilgax: Even with that form, you are still no match for me. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’, VILGAX! IF YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN INVADE MY HOME, YOU’VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! I’LL TEAR YOU DOWN, EAT YOU, THEN FEED YOUR REMAINS TO PUPPY DOGS! Rath charges forward, and tackles Vilgax, his arms going around Vilgax’s waist. Rath carries him and slams Vilgax into a statue podium. Rath puts Vilgax down, and punches him in the face three times. Vilgax knees Rath in the stomach, forcing him back. Vilgax goes to punch Rath, but Rath jumps, and kicks Vilgax in the head. Vilgax quickly responds and uppercuts Rath, sending him flying high into the air. Rath: OH, MAN! THIS GUY ISN’T WORKING! (hits Omnitrix) Chromastone: Chroma! Vilgax punches Chromastone, his fist going right through him. Chromastone breaks into a million pieces, the pieces falling to the ground. Vilgax: Finally. Victory, is mine! End Scene Gwen and Kevin make it out of Vilgax’s ship, running towards the park. Gwen: I can’t believe John went to fight Vilgax by himself. Kevin: Either way, John would have to fight him alone, for the Conquerer’s Challenge. Gwen: Still, he shouldn’t have left us behind. (The two arrive at the hill where John stood at the beginning, and see Vilgax punch and shatter Chromastone.) John! (Tries to run down, but Kevin stops her.) Kevin: No. We don’t stand a chance against him now. Julie: JOHN! (Kevin and Gwen look down the hill, seeing Julie standing there, staring in disbelief. Julie picks up a rock, and throws it at Vilgax. However, the rock hits Vilgax, and he turns to face her.) Kevin: That’s not good. Vilgax jumps, and lands in front of Julie, the force of the landing knocking Julie off her feet. Vilgax: All you humans are stupid to challenge me. (He raises an arm, and his muscles expand.) Good-bye. Julie: AHHHHH! Crystal shards fly through the air, hitting Vilgax’s back and exploding on contact. Vilgax: Ugggggg! (Turns to see Diamondhead standing there.) No, impossible! I destroyed you. Diamondhead: Keep your filthy hands off her! Diamondhead raises his arm above his head, and a crystal wall appears behind Vilgax, separating him from Julie. He turns to look at the wall, then turns, Diamondhead in his face. Diamondhead pushes Vilgax into the wall, and starts punching him repeatedly, his hands starting to chip. Vilgax jumps and gets behind Diamondhead, turning to slam his arm into him. Diamondhead keeps moving forward, and merges with the crystal. Vilgax destroys the wall, and sees Gwen and Kevin leading Julie away. Vilgax: You can’t run forever. Diamondhead jumps out of a block of crystal in the air, and motions his arms at Vilgax, causing all the crystal debris in the air to fly at Vilgax. Vilgax dodges, and Diamondhead lands, firing crystal shards at Vilgax. Vilgax dodges, and the crystal shards hit the ground, not exploding. Vilgax looks back, confused about the lack of explosion. He turns, and a crystal hand comes out of the ground, grabbing Vilgax. Diamondhead comes and punches Vilgax in the face multiple times, then backs up, squeezing his hand. The crystal hand explodes. Vilgax comes out, on his knees. Diamondhead swings his arms up, and three giant crystal pillars come out of the ground, floating over Vilgax. Diamondhead swings his arms down, and the pillars crash into Vilgax, exploding. Vilgax stands, and starts charging at Diamondhead. Diamondhead morphs his hand into a blade, and stabs Vilgax as he comes. Vilgax: Ah! (Diamondhead pulls his hand back, and Vilgax falls forward, collapsing.) Impossible. Where did that power come from? Diamondhead: You messed with the wrong pathetic human. (Diamondhead reverts.) John: And according to the Galactic Code of Conduct, since you lost, you are forever banished from planet Earth. Psyphon teleports in, going over to Vilgax. Psyphon: This isn’t over, human. Lord Vilgax will return, stronger than ever. (Psyphon and Vilgax then teleport away. A few moments later, Vilgax’s ship takes off, leaving Earth.) Julie: John! (John turns to see Julie, Gwen and Kevin running up to him. Julie hugs John, then kisses him. The kiss lasts a few seconds, then she releases.) I’m glad you’re alright. John: You too. (John looks off, seeing the cameramen and photographers reeling in the moment.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto Villains *Vilgax *Psyphon Aliens *Jetray *Cannonbolt *Goop *Four Arms *XLR8 *Shocksquatch *Terraspin *Rath (first appearance) (accidental transformation) *Chromastone *Diamondhead Trivia *John regains use of Diamondhead. *Vilgax is now technically banned from Earth. But since few people enforce the Galactic Code, there's nothing stopping him from returning. *John's battle was fully recorded. *Jetray and Goop are the first and third aliens in each part, respectively. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:John Smith 10 vs. Vilgax Arc